DdB Kap. 37: Mittagspause ...und noch mehr Permits
Zurück zu → Kapitel 36: Gedanken Edmund F. Drekkers Mittagspause ...und noch mehr Permits Mittags-Imbiss Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle war mehr ein Imbiss: Salate, Sandwiches, und für die, die Mittags unbedingt etwas warmes haben mussten, gab es auch Burger, Würstchen und Fritten. - Dazu Krüge mit kaltem, ungesüßten Tee oder für die, die dies gar nicht mochten, eine Art hausgemachter, nicht allzu süßer Limonade aus Zitrusfrüchten mit leichter Ingwernote. - Die Hauptmahlzeit auf Schloss Bergklamm war ganz eindeutig das Abendessen! "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist cool!" stellte Timmy fest, und seine beiden Freunde, die Antonio und Alex entdeckt, und sich zu den beiden Drittklässlern gesetzt hatten, stimmten ihm aus vollem Herzen zu. "Prof. Lahb ...und diese geflügelten Pferde und der Stier, der Große Taurus - das, das war einfach unglaublich...!" "Stimmt!" Antonio lachte. "Auch, wenn nicht jedes Tierwesen, das im Unterricht durchgenommen wird, so spannend - oder so erfreulich ist. - Bei manchen Biestern frage ich mich echt, wie Newt Scamander - oder Lahb, was das angeht - denen irgendwas Positives abgewinnen kann..." "Auf jedenfall werden Strafarbeiten hier, im Schloss ja ziemlich freimütig verteilt..." meinte Will, schon deutlich weniger enthusiastisch. "Hast'e Dir heute schon welche eingehandelt?" Alex zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Mit oder ohne Nachsitzen...?" "Ohne." entgegnete Steve an Wills Stelle, der gerade ein winziges Rostbratwürstchen im Mund hatte, und heftig am Kauen war. "Unser Will muss für den Verwandlungslehrer 'n Kapitel ziemlich weit hinten in "Verwandlungen für Anfänger" lesen, und bis Montag über 'n halben Meter Pergament mit 'ner Zusammenfassung davon vollschreiben!" "Zwei Mitschüler ha'm in "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" je 'nen Meter Aufsatz als Strafe bekommen", ergänzte Timmy. "Find ich eh' merkwürdig, dass hier Hausaufgaben und Strafarbeiten in Zentimeter Pergament vergeben werden..." "Das ist allgemein üblich. Einen Merksatz so-und-so-viel-mal schreiben zu müssen, als Strafe, wird wesentlich seltener verhängt, und nur, wenn man den betreffenden Lehrer wirklich schwer verärgert hat..." stellte Antonio fest, und schnitt eine Grimasse. Offenbar hatte er sich diese Form von Strafarbeit in der Vergangenheit selbst schon einmal eingehandelt. "Und ohne Nachsitzen ist noch normal..." "Verwandlung war ... nicht so toll. Okay, dass unser Lehrer sein volles, gläsernes Tintenfass in ne Blumenvase aus Porzellan mit ner blauen Tulpe verwandelt hat, war beeindruckend, und auch ziemlich hübsch." erklärte Will, nach dem er geschluckt, und das Würstchen mit einem großen Schluck Limonade hinuntergespühlt hatte. "Und auch, wie aus dem Papierkorb in der Ecke des Klassenzimmers einfach so 'n lebendes Schwein wurde. - Aber dann hat er ohne jede Vorwarnung meinen "Joker" verwandelt ... in 'ne Ente! - Tja, und da hab ich glaub ich 'n Bisschen überreagiert." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür hab ich jetzt Strafarbeiten..." Er schüttelte sich, und ergänzte: "...und diese grau-getigerte Katze von dem rothaarigen Mädchen mit den vielen Sommersprossen aus unsrer Klasse, die genau, wie die Blonde aus Köln mit den Pferdeschwänzen ihr Zimmer im selben Korridor hat, wie wir, hat er in ne Gießkanne verwandelt!" "Stimmt." bestätigte Timmy. "Die war eindeutig auch nicht glücklich darüber..." "Tja. - Unser Verwandlungslehrer, Bill Muntz, macht aus der ersten Stunde Verwandlung mit einer neuen ersten Klasse immer so eine Show." meinte Alexander schulterzuckend. "Ich schätze, der Professor hat was zu kompensieren..." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch. "Er ist natürlich ein guter Verwandler, und alles... aber eben kein Animagus, wie Professorin McGonagall, die auf Hogwarts "Verwandlung" unterrichtet. - Die ist dort Hauslehrerin der "Gryffindors", war unter Dumbledore Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, und kann sich willentlich - und ohne dafür 'n Zauberstab zu brauchen - in ne große Katze und wieder zurück in 'nen Menschen verwandeln!" Der Autor dieser FanFiction geht davon aus, dass Minerva McGonagall in der magischen Welt berühmt genug ist (immerhin hat sie eine eigene Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte), als dass diese "offizielle Vita" dieser Lehrerin auch außerhalb von Hogwarts (und selbst an einer weniger bekannten, österreichischen Zauberschule) allgemein bekannt und in Büchern nachzulesen ist. "Wow!" meinten Steve, Timmy und Will, der sich gerade noch mal Kartoffelsalat aufgetan hatte, praktisch wie aus einem Mund. "Tja... bei Prof. Muntz gab's wohl während dessen Schulzeit irgend 'nen nicht ganz astreinen Vorfall... deshalb konnte ER zu seinem ganz persönlichen Leidwesen kein registrierter Animagus werden!" "Aber deswegen ungefragt die Haustiere seiner Schüler zu verwandeln ist trotzdem nicht fair...!" fand Timmy. "Das Leben ist nicht fair..." entgegnete Antonio - etwas von oben herab. "Nicht in der Muggelwelt, und auch nicht in der magischen... werdet Ihr auch noch merken!" Damit, so dachte Steve bei sich, hatte der ältere Mitschüler recht. Was sie in den Nächten im heimischen Gelsenkirchen getrieben hatten, als sie bei ihren Beutezügen die Betrunkenen ausgenommen hatten, war auch weder fair, noch nett oder anständig gewesen. - In sofern hatte vermutlich keiner von ihnen dreien das Recht, von anderen - oder vom Leben im allgemeinen - besondere Fairness einzufordern... Will schien wohl ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, die er mit dem kurzen, prägnanten Satz "Karma is a Bitch!" auf den Punkt brachte. Unabhängig davon, dass ihre Handlungsweise - namentlich in "Kapitel 1: Nächtlicher Beutezug dreier diebischer Bengel" - eindeutig kriminell, extrem unsozial und in jeder Hinsicht inakzeptabel war, und eigentlich nicht zu rechtfertigen ist, scheinen die drei zumindest in gewissem Maße zur Selbsterkenntnis fähig zu sein. - Ob dies bei allen dreien mit einer dauerhaften Besserung einhergeht, muss sich erst noch zeigen... "Der Spruch hätte von "Blackbird" sein können...!" stieß Timmy hervor, dem es angesichts von Wills letzten Worten schwer fiel, ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Steve blickte auf seine mechanische Armbanduhr. "Ich muss hoch in mein Zimmer. Hoffentlich ist "Christl" - meine Eule - dort. - Ich brauch für die noch 'n Permit von Frau Professor Richter, bevor wir heute Nachmittag Zauberkunst haben!" er erhob sich, und verließ den Tisch. "Bis nachher...!" riefen ihm Timmy und Will - der die Regel, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht sprechen sollte, noch nie so besonders wichtig genommen hatte - ihrem Freund nach. Permits Steve war froh, sein weibliches Käutzchen in seinem Zimmer anzutreffen, auch, wenn er ihren Anblick beim Fressen weniger erfreulich fand: Die Eule, die sitzend in der Höhe nicht ganz die Länge seines Unterarms erreichte, war dabei, ein Eichhörnchen zu zerpflücken, wobei er weder wusste, wie sie das im Inneren eines hohlen Bergs erwischt haben konnte, noch erwartet hätte, dass Tiere dieser Größe in ihr Beuteschema passten. Als er sie mit dem Zuruf: "Christl, komm..." und einer entsprechenden Geste aufforderte, auf seiner linken Schulter Platz zu nehmen, reagierte sie mit einem lustlosen Laut, um dann weiter auf das tote Nagetier einzuhacken. "Komm... Ich muss mit Dir zu Prof. Richter!" forderte er den Vogel auf. "Prof. Richter muss Dir Dein Permit geben! - Ich kann hier, in meinem Schlafzimmer nicht bei Wind und Wetter ständig ein Fenster auflassen, vorallem nicht im Herbst und Winter... und Du willst doch bestimmt nicht den ganzen Tag hier im Zimmer eingesperrt sein, wenn ich Unterricht habe!" erklärte er dem Tier, auch, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wieviel die Eule verstand. - Es war offenbar genug, da sie das tote Eichhörnchen endlich in Ruhe ließ, die Flügel ausbreitete, und im nächsten Moment auf Steves Schulter landete. Das doch ungewohnte Gewicht des Käuzchens auf der Schulter ließ ihn für einen Moment ein wenig in die Knie gehen. "Ich glaube, Dich ständig auf der Schulter in der Gegend herumzutragen, wie Timmy seinen "Blackbird" und Will seinen "Joker", ist nichts für mich..." überlegte er laut, als er sein Zimmer verließ, und zu Professor Alinka Richters Büro marschierte. Der kleinere Mitschüler mit den mausbraunen Haaren, der beim Tränken der Abraxaner im Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe versehentlich etwas von dem Gin auf dem Kavernenboden verschüttet hatte, hatte auch eine Eule dabei, einen jungen Uhu, der bereits deutlich größer war, als Steves Käuzchen, und dessen Käfig zu tragen dem Jungen sichtlich Probleme bereitete. "Soll ich Dir helfen?" fragte Steven den Kleineren spontan, aber der antwortete mit einem patzigen "Kann ich alleine!" "Dann eben nicht..." dachte Steve mit einem Schulterzucken. "Wer nicht will, dem ist nicht zu helfen..." Die blonde Hexe mit den beiden Pferdeschwänzen, Elissa Zinn, hatte ein braunes Frettchen mit weißem Brustfleck bei sich, das es offenbar - genau wie Wills Mungo "Joker" - liebte, sich auf der Schulter seines Frauchens zu räkeln. Vor dem Büro der Arithmantik-Lehrerin waren noch mehr Erstklässlerinnen und Erstklässler mit ihren Tierischen Begleitern versammelt, da offenbar auch die Schüler und Schülerinnen der 1-B und die 1-C aufgefordert worden waren, sich für ihre Tiere Permits abzuholen. - Das Prozedere der Permit-Vergabe ging rasch und reibungslos von statten, und sein Käuzchen "Christl" machte sich anschließend allein auf den Rückweg in Steves Zimmer, wo das tote Eichhörnchen wartete. Steve hoffte, später, nach dem nachmittäglichen Zaubertrank-Unterricht nicht die Reste der Mahlzeit seines Vogels wegräumen zu müssen, und fragte sich, wo er auf Schloss Bergklamm im Zweifelsfalle Handfeger, Kehrschaufel, Putzeimer und Feudel herbekam, während er seine Schritte beschleunigte, um nicht zu spät zur ersten Stunde "Zauberkunst" zu kommen. Ein Ende mit Missklang Timmy fiel ein, dass er die beiden Drittklässler noch etwas fragen wollte. "Was ist eigentlich "Muggelkunde"?" erkundigte er sich. "Ein Wahlfach, das man in der dritten Klasse dazunehmen kann. - Hat aber keiner von uns gewählt!" entgegnete Antonio. "Eigentlich ist es für Zauberschüler aus Zaubererfamilien gedacht, die bis sie nach Schloss Bergklamm kamen, praktisch ohne jeden Kontakt zu Muggeln aufgewachsen sind..." Alex nickte, als er die fragenden Mienen Timmys wie auch Wills sah. "Ja - sowas gibt's. - Manche Zauberer oder Hexen leben mit ihren Familien bewusst so abgeschieden wie möglich, und vermeiden den Kontakt zur Muggelwelt, damit sie sich wegen des Internationalen Statuts zur Geheimhaltung der Magie nicht ständig einschränken und beim Zaubern zurückhalten müssen, um nicht dagegen zu verstoßen. - Deren Kinder haben dann unter Umständen von den einfachsten Dingen keine Ahnung. - Wie man mit Muggelgeld bezahlt, oder Bahn fährt, was man anziehen kann, um als Muggel durchzugehen, oder wozu so'n Kann-nicht-zaubern elektrischen Strom und elektrische Geräte braucht... Für die ist das Fach gedacht, damit sie lernen, sich beim Kontakt mit Muggeln nicht sofort als einer von uns verraten. - Dummerweise wählen aber gerade Schüler aus überzeugten "Reinblüter-Familien" das Fach praktisch nie, weil ihnen ihre Eltern beigebracht haben, Muggel, und alles, was mit denen zusammenhängt zu verabscheuen und zu verachten..." Antonio kicherte: "Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, Alex, dass Vega Rosier, wenn sie geblieben wär', hier, bei uns auf Schloss Bergklamm "Muggelkunde" belegt hätte...?" "Nee!" entgegnete der Angesprochene. "Im Leben nicht...!" "Wir müssen jetzt in "Zaubertränke", und später noch in "Wahrsagen"... Doppelstunde... wird sicher interessant! Ihr habt ja jetzt Eure erste Stunde "Zauberkunst"! - Bis dann..." mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich die beiden Drittklässler von den beiden Freunden. Die erhoben sich ebenfalls. Abräumwagen oder soetwas, wo man sein gebrauchtes Geschirr hinbringen musste, gab es offenbar bei keiner Mahlzeit auf Schloss Bergklamm. Alle Tische wurden scheinbar stets ausschließlich mittels Magie gedeckt und auch wieder abgeräumt, auch, wenn keiner der Buben eine Idee hatte, wie dies funktioniert. - Als die beiden die Große Halle verließen, gab es noch einen Missklang, da die magere Hexe in der schäbigen, zu weiten Schuluniform mit der rundlichen Ratte, deren kleiner Mund eine erschreckend große Zahl an schiefen und unerfreulich spitzen Zähnen enthielt, ihnen von der Seite zuzischte: "Sollte Dein Tier, dieser... dieser ... Mungo meinen "Joe" anrühren, zerfluch' ich ihn in kleine Fetzen...!" Ehe Will oder Timmy auf diese bösartige Drohung reagieren konnten, war sie auch schon verschwunden. "Wenn sie," presste Will durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, "das tut, bring ich sie um!" Sein Blick verriet, dass er jedes seiner Worte absolut ernst meinte, und Timmys Antwort: "Ich... helfe Dir dabei!" war eindeutig ebenso tödlich ernst gemeint, wobei beide Jungen inständig hofften, dass sie nie in ihrem Leben in eine Situation kommen würden, diesen Versprechen Taten folgen zu lassen... Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 38: 1. Stunde Zauberkunst Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Anmerkungen Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##